


Relaxation Techniques

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's on the business trip from hell, and his boyfriend attempts to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't named after a gym class i swear. i'm sorry if they're out of character.

At precisely 4:46pm, the air conditioner breaks and Levi’s patience along with it.  This fucking meeting has been dragging since ten in the morning, everyone dragging their asses trying to outsmart the other in shitty maneuvers to get a bigger paycheck and he’s just been getting more and more frustrated with the sheer incompetence of these smug fuckers.

He can’t believe he has to put up with this utter bullshit for another week. 

The meeting, which had gotten absolutely nowhere, wrapped up around 5:30.  He gathers his things and gets the fuck out of there, calling a cab as he walks.  All he wants to do is eat, get back to his hotel room, shower, and sleep.  Maybe call home if he has enough energy.  Who knew sitting around with your thumb up your ass could be so exhausting?

                                                                                                    ******

There’s a package from Eren waiting for him when he reaches the hotel.  He thanks the receptionist, tucks the thick manila envelope under his arm, and heads toward his room, wondering what his boyfriend decided to send him.  He unlocks his room, closes the door, and tears it open.  Inside is a DVD case wrapped in bubble wrap (which he reverently sets aside for popping later; it’s one of his weaknesses).  The case and the disc inside is unmarked and he squints in suspicion.  What was Eren up to?  He’ll find out, he decides, pushing the disc into the slot on the (rather decent) television in his room.

There’s some muffled fumbling and cursing within the first few seconds, and the scene opens up to Eren sitting on their bed wearing a pristine white robe.  More accurately, Levi’s white robe, identifiable by the monogrammed L on the breast.

“Hey Levi!” Eren started, giving the camera a little wave. “Your trip is probably turning out to be pretty awful. Smug assholes in suits, long meetings and housekeeping is afraid of you.”  His hand strokes the blanket softly as he talked, his teal eyes faintly amused.

Levi snorted.  He hit the nail right on the head, as usual.

“Plus, you’ve probably developed a severe case of blue balls from being too exhausted to do anything but sleep in that bed.”  He continued, his hands leaving the bed to toy with the edge of the robe.

“Oh my god.” Levi said.

“So…I thought I might be able to help you in that area!” He said cheerfully, sliding the robe off his shoulders, the fabric pooling at his waist.

“You. Little. Shit.”

“You probably can’t believe what you’re watching, right? Heh…”  He scratches his cheek, a nervous expression on his face. “I can’t believe I’m doing it.  I almost chickened out too.” He admitted, looking away from the camera in embarrassment.

“But then,” His eyes jump back, and Levi loosened his collar at the look of lust and excitement burning like fire in Eren’s eyes.

“Then I thought about you writhing on the hotel’s bed, wanting to fuck me but not being able to until you got home.  I thought about how you’d practically devour me, leaving bitemarks on my neck while you pinned me to the wall.” Eren’s fingers trailed lightly across his neck and down his chest, pausing just before reaching his waist.

“I thought about you grinding roughly on my thigh, whispering different ways of fucking me into my ear because you couldn’t decide.  But no matter how you did it, it would have me begging for you to stop because it would all become too much.”  He hugged himself tightly and sighed.  Levi shifted, pants grown uncomfortably tight.

“But you’d still go, wouldn’t you?  You’d keep claiming me, over and over, filling me up time and time again until we were both too tired to move.”  His smile was more predatory this time, something dark and feral glinting in his eyes. “And when I thought of that, of you pounding me into the wall or the bed, well…”  A slender hand comes up to tug the robe away, and Levi hates the shit-eating grin Eren has when his erection revealed, like it’s a big fucking surprise or something.

“I found I could do this after all.”

Levi swallowed, his throat gone dry as he watched Eren begin to pump his cock languidly.

“Do you think of me, during your meetings?  How nice it would be to have me under the table, sucking you off.  I’d do it just the way you taught me too, deep-throating you, and paying special attention to your balls.  I’d worship you with nothing but my mouth, and you’d try to keep quiet, but you know how you get during sex.  Especially when I do everything just the way you like it.”  He smirked, his hand speeding up, moaning softly (but far from inaudible) when his thumb swiped over the head.

Levi _had_ in fact thought about it, but only in passing.  Now, as he watched Eren touch himself to that fantasy did it come back full-force, arousal pulsing in his abdomen.  Eren, peering up at him from under the table as he suckled gently at the tip of Levi’s cock, tears springing up as Levi’s hands forced his head down until the other had taken it all, bobbing his head and swallowing thickly, struggling to breath, but determined to get Levi off.  Levi’s foot rubbing Eren’s crotch, the vibrations from his moans making the boy’s mouth that much sweeter. 

“Then, after the meeting had ended, you’d bring me up, bend me over the table, and finger fuck me nice and slow.”  Eren’s free hand crept into one of the robe’s pockets and withdrew a small tube of lubricant.  He let go of himself for a moment to squeeze some onto his fingers, and spread his legs wide so Levi could see better.

“Ah!” He threw back his head and whined as he shoved two fingers inside himself.  Eren ground down on them, hips circling deliciously as he rode his hand, letting out soft moans.  Levi’s façade of control fled at that point, and he scrambled to unbuckle his pants and slide them off along with his underwear, cock springing to attention.  He stared intently at the screen, fisting his erection, drinking in Eren’s moans and sighs as he fucked himself, his unoccupied hand stroking his cock once more.

“I think my favorite part is…” He panted, cheeks flushed.  “Is when I imagine you sitting back down on your chair and pulling me onto your lap, your hands gripping my hips and guiding me down onto your cock.”

Levi moaned, wishing it were Eren’s tight heat that was clamped around him instead of his own hand.  Eren’s gasp as he added a third finger sent a scorching surge of lust through Levi’s veins, and he was helpless as he listened to Eren lay out even more of the fantasy for him.

“You’d lean back and order me to ride you. And,” His voice wavered ever so slightly. “Usually I’d complain about being ordered.” He licked his lips eagerly, lust shining brightly in his eyes.  “But I’d want it so badly, want to feel you inside me. Fuck, Levi! God, I _need_ you, my fingers aren’t enough…Want your cock, it’s so good, hits all the right spots.”  His voice hitched and he abandoned continuing to talk in favor of trying to plunge his fingers in deeper, a pathetic substitute for what he so clearly wanted.

Levi’s eyes fluttered shut as he imagined everything, seeing it all in vivid detail, his hand pumping faster.  He wished he could reach through the screen and drag Eren to him, seat him on his lap and fuck him desperately, rutting like animals in heat, not caring how loud they were.

With a sharp cry that forced Levi’s eyes open, Eren came all over himself, back arched with his chest heaving.  Lazily, he dragged a finger through the mess and brought it to his mouth, looking directly into the camera as he licked it off, his eyes boring straight into Levi’s, who bit his fist to muffle a cry as he came into his hand.  Panting with exertion, he watched as Eren approached the camera, his body moving in a relaxed manner from his orgasm.

“See you in a week.” He teased, winking right before he shut it off.  Levi flopped bonelessly on the mattress, hair sticking to his damp forehead, his body pleasantly buzzing with the aftershocks.  He couldn’t even bring himself to care about cleaning up as he drifted off to sleep, the best night he’d had on this trip.

                                                                                                                                   ~~~One week later~~~

 

“Remember, you brought this on yourself.” Levi told Eren as he thrust in roughly, eliciting a cry from his partner.

“You can’t wait until we reach the bedroom?”  Eren gasped through his moans.

“What’s wrong?” Levi nipped gently at Eren’s earlobe, breath washing over the sensitive skin.  ‘I thought you wanted me so badly you didn’t care where I took you.”  He inspected the pale skin of Eren’s neck before biting down harshly.

“I don’t, but seriously? The entryway?”  His fingernails dug deep ruts into Levi’s shoulder blades.

“I closed the door, what more do you what?”

Eren laughed breathlessly, his body rocking with every thrust.  “I’m gonna get rugburn.”  He complained.

“Rugburn will be the least of your problems.” Levi answered, admiring the mark he left.  “It’s been three and a half weeks and if I haven’t fucked you in every position imaginable by the end of the day, I will be quite irritated. Now be quiet.”

“Make me.”  Eren grinned, pushing himself up to kiss Levi.  He groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, hips snapping forward, more than ready to take on the challenge of shutting the other up.

It was good to be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really embarrassed i actually wrote this and actually posted it
> 
> *ollies the fuck out to die of shame*


End file.
